


Rings

by vailkagami



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid about a bunch of people with issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightrider101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider101/gifts).



> Song: This Too Shall Pass  
> Artist: Danny Schmidt

[Rings](http://vimeo.com/117097765) from [Torstai Kilpikonna](http://vimeo.com/user36513837) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

Download: [SD](http://vimeo.com/117097765/download?t=1421598772&v=327073116&s=9b6c3a7e564a7f08ee753853bd080875) (21 MB)    [HD](http://vimeo.com/117097765/download?t=1421598772&v=327073115&s=78b76ee455047fb932a399f7f7e00b49) (66 MB)    [Original](http://vimeo.com/117097765/download?t=1421598772&v=327067207&s=c052a102b3e39dd6579ccb712250dd83) (178 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at working with Lightworks. It shows. There was much cursing happening during the editing of this video.
> 
>  
> 
> Also using this for my [genprompt-bingo card](http://vail-kagami.dreamwidth.org/13399.html). Prompt: _Taxes_


End file.
